


【FGO同人】尤如地獄

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create By 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀#R18請注意#內有部分血腥、戰損描寫、補魔、強制高潮、浴缸sex、口交、中出等過激（？）情節#私設是第二部裡資源缺乏的背景（不過沒有劇透）#人物可能因為作者寫嗨了而OOC





	【FGO同人】尤如地獄

（一）

尤如身處地獄般的感覺。

眼睛乾澀得缺乏滋潤，隨著每一次眼簾的眨動，粗暴的疼痛感便會迅速地出現又迅速地消失，像是被一根快出快入的針穿刺一樣，有種眼球表面將要出現龜裂面臨失明的不安感。

內臟正在翻騰，心臟正在發燙，因為難受而嘔空了的胃袋已經沒有可以折騰的內含物，泛酸的喉嚨經過幾次的蠕動都只有乾嘔的聲音以及帶苦的唾液流出，令她急切地想用大量的清水去沖洗食道內殘留的胃液，生怕嬌嫩的食道被腐蝕灼傷，再也無法傾訴講述。

全身每一部份的關節都酸痛地抗議著，尤其是雙腿，已經和安徒生筆下的美人魚連接起共感，體會著那步步如赤踩玻璃、皮肉撕裂的尖銳痛楚，不知是不是自己的身體將要崩潰，她的耳朵甚至已經能聽到骨頭與骨頭互相磨損的噪音，暗示著她的膝蓋即將進入倒數的報廢時刻。

其實樂觀地想，感受到痛楚代表她與身體的神經連接仍在，她還可以對這具身體下達指令，幸運的是現在仍能看見...身體仍能活動... 少女沉重地吐出一口渾氣，挺直了腰肢，將肩上將要滑落的男人重新搭在自己背上，奈何這份重量實在不是她所能承受到的，所以在提起男人的一刻，二人雙雙失去平衡狼狽地倒在地上，揚起一地混濁的塵土。

重墮在地上卻沒有說出吃痛的怨言，久久未言的男人此刻嘴角上揚發出了一聲輕笑，“是要放棄我嗎？”

會對他的話感到生氣是理所當然的事，因為藤丸立香從來沒有產生過拋棄同伴的想法，更何況他問的這句話，比起是擔心自己會被御主所拋棄，更像是一種不煩膩的試探，對這份不自愛，她無名火起，可是他們正在逃亡，所以她只能咬緊牙關，把一腔心裡話簡約地換成了語氣堅決的句子，“我絕對不會棄你而去。”

踉蹌著腳步握住男人的左手，藤丸立香正想借力把他同樣傷痕累累受到重創的身體拉起時，突然無力的下墜感從她握著的左手傳出，她回頭一看，見到的只有滴著鮮血的斷肢散發著消逝的光芒，“Avenger？！”雖然斷肢經過數秒的時間便完全消失，但曾經觸碰過的僵硬觸感依然遺留著，藤丸立香下意識看向自己抓空了的手，在那空空如也的手掌中，她什麼都看不見，也什麼都挽不回。

糟糕，眼前的視野逐漸被染黑...

強撐起來的心靈終於有了崩潰的跡象，她立刻扶住男人再次倒在地上的身體，顫抖著手掀開斗篷查看狀況，掌下冰冷濃腥的濕潤感教她呼吸急促，近乎窒息，當親眼看見他左邊手臂鮮血淋漓、甚至裸露出骨頭的斷口後，藤丸立香用痛忍著的聲音一遍遍地呼喚，“Avenger！岩窟王！”

他的傷還遠遠不止這些，在層層衣服底下，胸口的中間位置還被刺穿過，隱約可見埋在肉體下的靈核蹤跡，儘管她催動魔術回路對著傷口使用治療技能，但是回應她的只有魔術回路忽明忽暗、滾燙燃燒的痛楚，至於胸口上的致命傷還是沒有半點癒合的跡象。

可惡…魔力不足的魔術無法治療重傷嗎…

“真吵啊…別一副傻乎乎的樣子。”乾涸沙啞的聲音低沉說道，愛德蒙．唐泰斯搖晃著身體站起來，一直戴著的帽子掉下，透過這項細節，藤丸立香這才注意到他被白髮及帽簷掩住的一邊眼眸黏著風乾的血跡，原來不止是左手手臂和胸口，就連眼睛他也受到重創無法睜開，而她直到二人雙雙倒下為止都沒有注意到，錯失了為他治療的時機。

儘管她的治療並不能完全治好愛德蒙的傷，但至少能讓他的負擔減輕，為什麼不告訴她呢…

注意到藤丸立香大受打擊的表情，愛德蒙嚴肅地抿緊了嘴唇，似乎在她的身上見到他所厭惡著的絕望痕跡，“你是在害怕嗎？”已經無法收回的問句嚴肅又認真，是一個不能憑著善意謊言或者敷衍態度來回答的問題。

“怕啊……”

忍不住伸手撥開男人額前暗啞的白髮，露出被血污掩蓋住的右邊眼眸，藤丸立香用視線細細搜索著眼部的傷患處，如同呢喃著夢話般說道，“我頭一次體會到這種如此接近地獄的感覺。”那份會引起自焚的煎熬在她血肉所做的心房中燃燒，繼而延燒至全身各處的地方，企圖把這具肉身連同她的靈魂都焚燒得一點也不剩。眼前的視野再度模糊起來，連愛德蒙硬朗的臉龐也漸變成了一團白色的異物，她的腦袋變得渾渾噩噩，想要往恆久的深睡中沉淪。

不！她絕對不可以睡的！藤丸立香搖了搖頭，硬是悄悄掐緊自己大腿的一處嫩肉才得以保持清醒。

“哈哈哈哈！”愛德蒙突然無情地大笑起來，笑得沒有受傷的左眼泛起生理性的一滴淚水，“你在說什麼傻話？地獄從來都在這裡，沒有變過，現在才體會到自己正身處地獄你未免太遲鈍了吧！”

與同伴通訊斷絕，加上受到敵人的追殺，而且身邊只有一騎身負重傷的Servant，他們一路上所經歷的早已是一場夢魘級別的地獄逃亡之旅。

是啊，都怪Avenger的存在，害她未能意識到自己身處的是地獄…藤丸立香在心裡嘀咕著，臉頰不爭氣地微微泛紅，既是被愛德蒙不客氣的嘲笑弄得丟面子，也是為自己沒有受過濾的想法感到不好意思。

“嘖！”

聽到愛德蒙不爽的咋舌聲，藤丸立香被他沒有預告的拉扯到身後，想也不用想，通過多次戰鬥累積下來的默契，她已經知道這是保護御主準備戰鬥的姿勢。直盯著暫時沒有任何異樣的天空，愛德蒙果斷地選擇逃跑，沒有理會御主的驚呼用剩下的右手強行將她抱起，一邊奔跑嘗試高速移動，一邊朝她大吼般道，“敵人正在接近！令咒你還有一劃對吧？！”意思是要她做好強行使用令咒命令從者戰鬥的準備，本能地握緊自己刻上令咒的手，為了不被高速移動有所抑制的衝力直接晃下來，藤丸立香緊抱著愛德蒙的後頸，在強風不停吹拂如刀片割臉的痛楚下對他作出喝止，“Avenger！”她知道他想要做什麼！所以她想要喝止他這種自毀行為。

但愛德蒙只是回以她一個兇狠的笑容，“這些傢伙快要追上我們！命令吧！讓我可以將他們全部撕碎掉。還是你打算放棄戰鬥？任由他們將你碎屍萬段？！選擇吧！”太頑固了！即使知道Avenger職階的從者說話風格是尖銳且偏激，可是藤丸立香還是對他怒目相向，難得鮮明地表達自己強烈的不滿，“我不……”

像是斷弦的拉奏樂器一樣，藤丸立香的聲音倏地休止，僅僅是瞪大雙眼看向出現黑色小點的天空，“Avenger快躲開！”以想像不到的速度趕上逃亡中的他們，來者不顧自己也會受傷的可能直接用自己健碩的狂戰士身軀從高處撞向他們，雖說藤丸立香注意到敵人的攻擊方向，但如果動用最高速度來躲開這次的攻擊，御主脆弱無比的人類身軀一定會受不了那份壓力，輕則多處骨折內臟爆裂，重則馬上缺氧休克死亡。

在瞬間即逝的一刻，愛德蒙沒有強行加速，硬生生地改變了逃跑的方向，以致他們與狂戰士那龐大的身軀擦身而過，可惜碰撞時產生的壓力餘波還是有的，猛烈的衝擊使他們被彈飛分開撞向不遠處的岩壁上，激起無數塊小石的飛濺。

“嗚！”

抱緊自己的頭部翻滾著跌落到平地，藤丸立香以右手及大腿骨折作為代價成功保護到自己的要害，頭腦蕩漾著致幻的麻痺感，高頻率的耳嗚聲讓她泛起噁心感，一張嘴便是不止的咳嗽聲，“咳咳咳...”可惡！咬到舌頭了！如果生理上做得到的話，她真想把自己那殘破脆弱的肺部完全咳出來，“Avenger...”

藤丸立香掙扎著想要起來，但在意識清醒的一刻被壓倒在地上，她現在唯一的從者，正在扼住她的喉嚨，籠罩於陰影下的臉龐只有仍未受傷的左眼可以看見，而這隻左眼，此刻卻含有殺氣的直視著她。

按住御主那一折即斷的頸項後，手指著力的位置正好是她的大動脈，透過肌膚相貼的接觸，愛德蒙能夠清晰地聽到她血管劇烈的脈動聲，那是她生命的聲音，拼命生存的高歌，“告訴我！你是想戰鬥還是放棄！如果覺得絕望不想再戰鬥的話就直接說，不用等敵人出手就由我來把你殺掉。”

愛德蒙是認真的，在稀薄的魔力供給中斷前，他會先用最快最不痛苦的方式把自己殺死後再接著消逝。在知道這一點的前提下，藤丸立香莫名地從這番威脅的話中感受到安心感，或許是和這些從者相處久了，她靈魂中的某一部份也變得有些奇怪扭曲，所以她意外地用平淡的語氣問，“然後你重新再找別的Master嗎？”

墮落地上的狂戰士將要站起身來對他們展開新一輪攻擊，慶幸敵人只是沒有御主指揮輔助的影從者，不管行動還是判斷力都遲鈍上不少。對御主那古怪的提問，愛德蒙皺著眉口直心快地說，“不，不管過去還是將來，都不會再有第二位Master，我說過的吧…我不是為了拯救世界而回應召喚的。”像他那樣因為扭曲的環境才得以召喚與御主結緣的從者，不管是正統還是亞種的聖杯戰爭都無法透過正常手段將他召喚出來，更何況他無意再與別的Master契約，對他而言，能與他一起向既定的命運作反抗的共犯者，永永遠遠，僅此一位便足以！

藤丸立香知道，如果僅剩下她自己一人去面對敵人，她一定會選擇放棄等待死亡，因為她心知肚明自己是一個不管是潛能體質也好都是取自平均值的普通人，所以在這種必死必敗的場合上她不會垂死掙扎，除非有所謂的奇蹟降臨。

但是……

還未到乾巴巴地等待奇蹟時候，她還有Avenger！

愛德蒙是藤丸立香唯一能獲勝的一絲可能，所以她決定要為這一絲勝算拼上自己的一切，“戰鬥吧！Avenger！拼盡你的所有獲得勝利！”學著愛德蒙大聲宣告出自己的決心，藤丸立香感受到龐大的魔力從令咒上釋出，強加在她的從者身上。當然，她知道，消失的不只是單純的魔力，還有御主對從者構成約束的最後一條無形枷鎖。

一個興奮狂妄的笑容出現在男人的臉上，因為御主的決心而高漲的戰意壓倒了肉體負傷的痛楚，“哈哈！就是這樣啊，我的Master！”

黑色的毒炎從愛德蒙的身體上煌煌燃燒，可將一切都焚燒掉的熱度連同空間和時間都能被扭曲，他晃身以高速跳躍到影從者的上方，在對方抬頭看向他之際把蓄力而成的毒炎擊向要害的頭部，“只要你繼續前進，只要你繼續戰鬥，只要你的靈魂還存在著，我會將你的一切見證到最後！”

復仇者如此的許諾，在影從者狂化的吼叫聲中讓黑炎纏繞在他的右手上，化作一觸即蝕的強大利爪，發動浪濤般橫蠻的攻擊。

對，他們雖然身處於地獄光景中，但他的御主並不會因此而停下前進的步伐。

不甘心吧！拼命掙扎吧！一次又一次跨過障礙的她，還能走到多遠的地方，他真想好好見識到最後的一秒。

沒有什麼恐懼的！即使最後的終點是地獄之底，他也會陪著她不是嗎！  
（二）

嚴格來說，從者是不需要睡眠的。但迦勒底裡有不少英靈都會有睡眠這個行為，或許基於生前是人類的關係，他們會選擇忽視自己非人的身份把這項習性殘留在靈基上，像人類一樣進食解決生理需求，像人類一樣渴求娛樂為各種活動而騷動，像人類一樣做夢迷失在過去與想像構成的幻境裡...雖然愛德蒙覺得比起說是做夢，他這種情況用回憶這一詞來形容最為合適。

在精神鬆懈之時，這兩天他一直都在夢境中輪迴著少女昏迷前的場景。

捨棄對從者的約束之力所換取的魔力滿盈著全身，被粗暴的快意沖刷意識後，愛德蒙剩下的只有把敵人全部撕碎的狂想，他像是一頭將死之時的兇惡野獸，愈是負傷愈多，他愈是放聲大笑謾罵挑釁著，不顧左手的殘缺與敵人近身打肉博戰，將斷臂含有劇毒的鮮血濺向對方的眼部，為狂戰士那暴躁的呼喊打從心裡感到愉悅。

怨恨吧！憎恨吧！對他所產生出的負面感情通通都會轉化成他的力量！只要深恨著他！孤立著他！置他於絕境之中！他就是最強大的存在！

恐怕當時渾身沐血的那個男人，既不是復仇者，也不是岩窟王，亦不是愛德蒙．唐泰斯，單純是一個比狂戰士瘋狂，僅為戰鬥而生，為戰鬥而焚燒自身以及世間一切的煌煌火炎。

毒炎即是他，他即是毒炎。

“冷靜下來！Avenger！敵方已經被撃敗！”沒有用的，她的呼喚無法被他聽到，那凝視著敵人屍首的雙眸已經染成血紅色的一片，徘徊著迷惘與空洞，儘管敵人消失成捉不住的光點，但愛德蒙的眼睛仍然在尋覓著，可以再與他廝殺的敵人。

在視線對上的一刻，藤丸立香為他散發出的殺氣咬牙罵道，“可惡！”令咒用光不能強制令愛德蒙強冷靜下來，少女靠著岩壁一點點的蠕動身體站起身來，她扭曲著臉容忍耐痛楚，然後抬高自己因為骨折而無力地癱軟的右手，五指擺成瞄準射擊的手勢，對準愛德蒙的頭部射出彈咒，“Gandr！”比起讓愛德蒙喪失理智成為一頭野獸，藤丸立香選擇搶先一步把他放倒再說，沒有什麼事比起狀況異樣的從者更危險的了，如果這時候她放任愛德蒙不管，說不定會反被男人狠狠地嘲諷一頓。

最後，一面驚愕的他因為對魔力低的關係被自己的御主強行付予眩暈倒下，每逢想起這個畫面時愛德蒙都會感覺可笑，同時也為御主恰當的判斷力露出欣慰的笑容。

“嗯...”聽到了床上的少女發出將近夢醒的囈語，一直在御主房間內坐著待機的男人立刻解除靈體化走到床前，他既沒有催促，也沒有袖手旁觀的打算，只是以一個近乎鼻尖觸碰到鼻尖的距離凝視著藤丸立香的臉龐，彷若想要讓她在張眼的瞬間必須第一個見到他一樣。

朦朧的意識正在深邃的腦海底層浮游，藤丸立香如同遇見海難溺水的水手般在高壓的環境下掙扎上游，她見到一束金色的微光在遙遠的水面上忽閃忽暗，伴隨著一把模糊的聲音引導著她，“醒過來吧，好孩子...”她並沒有去思考聲音的身份和目的，僅僅是憑著內心萌生出的好感盲目地信任，擺動著雙腿往上游動，連回頭猶豫的想法也沒有。

張開眼的一刻，藤丸立香先是與愛德蒙如虎的豎瞳互相對視，然後直接淪陷在眼眸澄瑩泛亮的蜜色之中，明明她的嘴裡沒有含著糖果，可是溫潤的甜意卻蔓延在舌尖上，置她於飄飄然的迷醉下，單是與愛德蒙對視已經能滿足到她嗜甜的慾望。

他的眼睛是用金黃色的蜂蜜提煉而成的嗎？抑或是在自己眼中他的眼睛便是極上美味的糖果？在產生的疑問獲得解答前，藤丸立香的背脊出於本能泛起戰慄的麻痺感，提醒她對視的時間過久了，並吶喊著要她逃跑不要被野獸捕獵，但眼前對上的瞳孔呈現十字架的形狀，睿智聖潔，讓她直接無視掉身體發出的排斥和警告，硬生生湧現出想要祈禱的衝動。

神啊，她對這雙眼睛的主人懷有邪念...

“早安，Avenger。”太近了...他到底想維持這個距離到何時，簡直像床咚一樣...聽到自己走調的聲音，藤丸立香的雙頰不由自主地浮現薄紅，扭過頭移開了視線。

愛德蒙的心情看上去似乎不錯，所以他回贈予她一個恰好的微笑和優雅的招呼，“雖然現在已經是晚上時份，但是…貴安啊，我的master呦。”隨著愛德蒙起身的動作逐漸拉開與她的距離，藤丸立香情不自禁地捂住了胸口，頭一次發現心跳聲是如此的響亮。

“獨自一人拖著重傷的從者回來，你大概是第一位吧，Master。不過還真夠徹底的，你啊，將近昏迷了兩天。”聽得出愛德蒙沒有說謊，而是她真的昏迷了兩天，藤丸立香為這段時間的空白感到混淆，時間觀念亂七八糟之際，涼涼的觸感碰上了她的臉頰，回頭一看便見到男人將盛滿半杯水的玻璃杯貼上了她，叮嚀般道，“喝吧。”

眨了眨眼，藤丸立香怔然地接過玻璃杯，一小口一小口地淺吮著清水，“你的傷還好嗎？靈核沒有受損嗎？”像是不期待回應般用消極的語氣問，少女的目光偷偷地游走在愛德蒙的左臂和右眼上，多次確定他是否肢體完整。

注意到她偷看的舉動，男人瞇起雙眼桀驁地輕笑兩聲，“呵呵，不用這麼擔心，小小的傷而已，惡人是不會簡單地死的。”儘管現在迦勒底已不如以前般擁有無盡的魔力資源，但要治好近乎瀕死的他們還是可以的，只是…

不知是不是眼睛出現問題，藤丸立香覺得眼前的愛德蒙似乎變得透明，她放下玻璃杯揉了揉雙眼，可是那份異樣感卻在張眼的瞬間消失，這…是錯覺嗎？她正欲想問詳問愛德蒙的身體狀況，但他的發言打斷了她的念頭，高揚的語氣像以往一樣，邪佞張揚，“恭喜你，Master，真是出色的指揮和判斷，我們勝利了！”特別是最後向他射出的彈咒，果斷又精準，真是漂亮的一擊。

對！他們勝利了！劫後餘生的喜悅因為愛德蒙的話而遲疑地湧現在心中，對自己仍然活著這件事終於有了一份沈重的實感，藤丸立香頓感眼眶泛酸，伸手捂住了自己的雙眼，不讓男人看見自己情不自禁地溢出的淚水。

在強行付予眩暈狀態給愛德蒙後，藤丸立香差點兒以為自己會被後來居上的敵人殺死，幸好轉移的據點就在他們的不遠處，只要她忍耐著挫傷瘀傷割傷骨折的痛楚將Avenger和自己帶到據點的話，這一回地獄之旅便會完結，而他們也能回到令人安心的地方好好整頓休息。

她做到了，真的做到了...

重覆地深呼吸平復不穩定的情緒後，藤丸立香這才發現自己的身體沒有油膩的不潔感，且換上了一件乾淨舒適的淺藍睡裙，就連齒間也留有清新的薄荷香氣，想必在這段昏迷的日子裡，她的個人護理都是借助從者的幫助來完成，至於那位幫她傷口換藥、清潔身體、甚至是刷牙的對象是誰...雖然藤丸立香想要告訴自己對象或許是瑪修，但是知道自己可愛可靠的後輩需要留在無菌室內休養無法自由活動，她的視線就再一次偷偷睨向了愛德蒙，可是這一看，卻令她見到了男人不適地低頭發出輕輕喘息的樣子。

“Avenger，你的臉色…”這次換成了藤丸立香一邊靠近一邊擔憂地問道，完全沒有留意到他們的距離近得嘴唇差一點便相觸輕擦。愛德蒙因為她的接近遲疑地抬頭，本來應該蒼白如紙的臉色此時卻不自然地泛紅，眼底下知性的鎏金色籠罩著一層濕潤的水汽，連帶十字架形狀的瞳孔都變得朦朧潰散，找不著焦點。

“我沒事！”冷漠兇狠的眼神在此時此刻變得沒有震懾力，粗魯不耐煩的回答將帶有熱度的喘息呼在她的臉上，見到一向冷感倨傲的臉龐難得顯露出淫麗的艷色，藤丸立香心跳加速，感覺到自己像是被男人傳染了病毒般體溫逐漸升高，對他異樣的原因也想得曖昧起來，“是魔力不足嗎？”想像中嘲笑自己終於犯下色慾之罪的聲音沒有出現，愛德蒙意外地沉默了起來，讓試探性的問題得到一個默認的答案。

也對，寶貴的魔力資源都被投放於各項設施的使用上，不能肆意地浪費，就連她這名御主也主動要求只需治療到沒有危及生命的程度便足以，至於身體上的傷則自行等待身體修復。加上戰鬥已經結束，分配給從者的魔力僅僅提供到能實體化的最低限度，藤丸立香聯想到愛德蒙之前受到的重創，以及自己誤以為是看錯的半透明化，她可以想像到現在的他要保持著實體化是多麼吃力痛苦。

“可以喲，魔力供給，只要你想要的話。”令咒已經全數消耗無法用來補給魔力，其次可以提供到魔力給從者的是與御主之間的體液交流，藤丸立香第一時間想到最方便利用的體液是自己的血液，所以也沒有等到她的從者答應，便將食指上因為意外割傷而貼上的創可貼拔開，受到扯動的傷口立刻脆弱地溢出鮮血，開始順著手指的弧度緩慢地流下...

愛德蒙雖然想要開口責備她傷害自己的愚蠢行為，但見到近在咫尺的食指、快要落在地上浪費掉的鮮血，以及藤丸立香不容拒絕的眼神，他選擇了先張開嘴把血液喝下再說，因為一時的不爽讓魔力白白浪費掉不是明智的舉動。

血液的味道是微腥溫暖的，舌尖在觸及那根流著血的手指時便不由自主地將其卷纏起來，擠壓著細小的傷口使更多的魔力透過鮮血在舌頭上綻放，儘管微不足道無法完全補足魔力的流失，卻暫時能緩解他精神上的倦怠不適。

連續兩天待在御主的床邊無間斷地看守，怕是擁有鋼鐵般意志的他也會感到吃力。

在柔軟的嘴唇張開含住藤丸立香手指的一刻，時間連一秒也說不上，但觸感這個感官是微妙仔細的，無論是多麼輕柔無力的接觸也好，只要是在意的，就一定會加倍地留意到，且輕易受到蠱惑。

而藤丸立香便是那被種下蠱惑的人，感受著舌頭滑嫩的觸感，她輕輕皺眉吞嚥的表情細節引來了愛德蒙的注意，她故作沒事的樣子繼續讓自己的傷口被他榨壓，漸漸地只感覺手指變成了一根不耐熱的白蠟燭，神經和觸覺都被舌頭那濕軟的熱度所侵蝕，由受熱的手指尖開始一點點的融化掉，成為流向男人嘴中的鮮血，說不定到最後，她會變成了鮮血自身，在愛德蒙依賴著魔力構成的身體裡活著。

在嘴唇戀戀不捨地抽離手指的一刻，傷口停止了流血變成淡粉色的一條細線，為傷口的癒合沒有再流血感到苦惱，藤丸立香正是想提議再次扯動傷口讓鮮血再次流出，不料愛德蒙卻是以惡狠狠的眼神阻止了她，“難道你想失血過多而死嗎？！”被他認真責備了一頓，加重的語氣令她不安地收起手指，對還有什麼方法可以進行魔力補給感到迷惘。

不夠…只用嘴和血的接觸絕對不夠…

沒有足夠的時間讓少女自己想清楚魔力補給的其他方法，愛德蒙對自己恍惚的狀態感受到厭煩的約束感，他只是預告般向藤丸立香哄笑了一聲“傻瓜…”後，二話不說便捉住了她的雙手，與她扣緊十指的撲倒在床上，低頭塞住了那張想要發出驚呼的嘴唇。

“嗯…？！”視野一晃有種天旋地轉的失重感，藤丸立香無力地墮入床被當中，令整張單人床發出依呀的奇怪聲音，取而代之佔據了她所有視線的是男人輕微地顫動的纖長雪睫，她還未意識到這到底是什麼一回事時，緊接著阻止她思考的是唇瓣相貼的溫度，在那一瞬間，藤丸立香覺得自己脆弱的心臟有過一刻的停頓。

恐怕在剛才她已經死過一次，然後再次復活了。

不如外表看起來那般薄幸冷硬，愛德蒙的雙唇意外地灼熱柔軟，輾壓在她的唇上像是要把唇型用舌頭深深記住般反覆淺吮舐弄，欺哄著少女張嘴讓他持續深入。不止是四唇的貼合，就連身體也在唇舌交纏間互相廝磨，即使衣衫未脫隔著層層布料，可是底下的皮膚卻在發熱發燙，本能地渴望更多的肌膚接觸。敵不過愛德蒙的糾纏，她若待宰羔羊般鬆開唇隙讓男人侵入，他隨即以舌尖為筆，圍繞少女的小舌畫著小圈打轉勾弄，不管是粉玉嬌嫩的舌面，抑或是絲滑敏感的舌底，都被他徹底翻攪過無數遍，標記一樣留下自身辛辣微澀的味道，迷惑著她薄弱的意識。

“嗚…啾嗯…”

明明從未吸過煙，但藤丸立香卻在此時知道了煙草的味道。緊緊閉起雙眼，她回握男人的手並在他的手背上用指甲刻下無意的淺痕，迷迷糊糊間她感覺自己被愛德蒙引導起來，讓她動起麻痺的小舌跟著他互相纏擁旋轉，似乎喜愛著她甜軟微醺的味道，含有魔力的唾液沒有浪費的嘬吮進男人的嘴裡，且粗暴貪婪地嚥下，濕漉漉的吸吮聲令藤丸立香的臉龐紅得更加厲害，而雙腿也悄然地夾緊，為身體產生出的異樣反應感到羞怯。

“哈...呼...”

舌尖在嘴唇分離時往上一勾，把細細的透明牽絲扯斷卷進嘴裡，魔力的供給似乎對愛德蒙有所幫助，雙眸回復片刻清醒的他意猶未盡地輕舐著御主發出喘息的唇瓣，低聲戲弄道，“Master...難道沒有人告訴你，可以用作魔力供給的體液並不局限於血液嗎？”

回應愛德蒙的是藤丸立香回避的眼神以及長長的沉默，他立刻意會到她其實是有聽說過的，除了血液和唾液外還有什麼體液是可以補給魔力...只是她選擇性忘記罷了。

順著津液淌流下來的濕痕，愛德蒙的嘴唇往下移動，從下顎一直啄吻至她的頸項，貼著底下柔細的肌膚，可以聞到少女乾淨的清香以及聽到她血管的脈動，當手指正不動聲色地解開衣衫的約束索求更多的接觸時，藤丸立香按住了他的手搖了搖頭，眼神露出微妙的自卑和抗拒，無法理解其中的負面情緒，特別是自卑，他溫柔地棒住了御主俏麗的小臉，但娓娓道出的言詞卻依然惡意嘲弄，“master，不要告訴我你是為自己的傷痕而感到自卑…”

若你回答是的話，他絕對會生氣的，危險的笑容如此暗示著，不明白愛德蒙會生氣的原因，就像他不明白藤丸立香的抗拒一樣，她僅僅是介意著，在異性面前坦露出自己傷痕纍纍的身體，“我只是…不想被異性見到身上的這些傷痕。”

“異性…居然將和你一心同體的我與其他男人相提並論？！”愛德蒙露出一副不可置信且受辱的表情，見到他陰沉冷漠的模樣，藤丸立香發出了“為什麼生氣了？”的驚呼，雖然對男人生氣的原因感到莫名其妙又錯愕，但聽到他用理所當然的語氣說出一心同體這句話時，一點兒抵抗力也沒有的她為此而產生劇烈的動搖，熱切的心動將她偽裝起來的武裝都通通卸下，剩下的只有感受到被重視不知如何是好的無措感。

知道自己說不出反駁愛德蒙的話，藤丸立香瞪了他一眼，偏過頭將左邊臉頰埋在枕頭上，企圖掩飾滿臉的潮紅，像是斷定男人不會對自己的身體感興趣般自暴自棄說道，“隨你喜歡好了，反正你會軟的…”雖然話是這樣說著，但濕潤迷離的眼神暴露了她心底裡說不出口的期望。

隨你喜歡...這句讓自己完全任人宰割的話也只有他的御主才會說出口，為她的天真感到可笑，愛德蒙將一記輕吻印在少女的右頰上，在感受到肌膚的微顫後貼著她的耳殼沉聲說，“呵，既然你說隨我喜歡，那麼岩窟王會服從你的。”他一旦對著耳朵呼氣說話，貝殼般精緻的耳殼便會染上淺淺的粉色，耳朵燙熱得暫時喪失觸覺，藤丸立香張開雙唇想要追問男人時，從她嘴裡吐露出的已經不再是正常的話語，而是破碎的細吟，“嗚...舌頭...”

耳朵...他舔進去了... 

並攏在一起的雙腿下意識想要掙扎，卻被愛德蒙有力地壓制住無法亂動，這下子就連兩人的下半身也是貼在一起，隔著衣物似有似無地廝磨著。

“Master…”

即使戴著皮手套也依然靈巧的雙手伸向了胸前的鈕扣，在一勾一勒的動作間，圓鈕脫離衣扣的套索解開了約束，逐漸坦露出底下的肌膚。泛亮的皮革質感滑膩，薄薄涼涼的料子在觸及少女漸漸升溫的肌膚時引起了輕微的發抖，雖然愛德蒙想要問她是為皮革那非人的觸感感到戰慄冰冷，抑或是為了衣衫的一步步脫落而心懷期待，不過透過藤丸立香的表情，他恐怕已經知道答案了。

Master…你知道自己露出了渴望的表情嗎？

嘴唇上揚形成了一個慵懶的笑容，愛德蒙低頭叨住了睡裙最後一顆未解開的鈕扣，完全無法猜測到男人的舉動，藤丸立香略顯慌張地伸手按住了他頭上的白髮，“Avenger？”他居然想要用嘴唇和舌頭去解開鈕扣，是想向她炫耀自己靈活的嘴巴嗎…臍眼下方的位置划過曖昧的濕意，她的雙唇來不及閉上便漏出了嗯哼的聲音，被他這樣撩撥，藤丸立香都變得不敢隨便張嘴說話，生怕自己說出的不再是人話，而是喘息與低吟。

含著鈕扣扯高衣衫，當舌尖勾起把最後一顆鈕扣解開時，藤丸立香身上穿著的淺藍色睡裙如同輕薄的蝶翅一樣展開垂下，與亮麗的橘髮一起躺在潔白的床舖上，向他坦露著私密的肌膚。若單從視覺上來說，她像是一隻身體被固定插針的漂亮標本，奪目又明媚，僅僅的一眼便讓他無法移開視線，刻印在記憶深處。

相隔著一層皮革，他的手指由藤丸立香的胸口為開始，劃過綴有鏤空蕾絲的胸衣，慢慢地循著傷痕的痕跡往下撫摸，擴散著冷柔卻帶點粗獷的觸感。

和普通少女不同，他的御主身體縱然通體白皙，卻遍佈了形形式式的傷痕，在膚色的映襯下特別明顯，有種過激的凌虐感。比如新長嫩肉的刀痕，大大小小長長短短的刻印在修細的四肢上，雖說現在已是淡淡的肉色弧線，但這手，這臂，這膝，這腿，這腳，亦曾經受利器割傷裸露過皮下的血肉，汩流過鮮血。又比如她腰腹處斑斕的瘀傷，像極了一朵朵初綻的毒花，暈染著不祥的紫紅色，就算愛德蒙放輕了力度去觸碰都會令腰腹吃痛的繃緊，聽到她突然變得急促的呼吸聲。

“痛嗎？”輕皺雙眉，記得少女身上還有一個曾造成她致命的傷痕，怕在動身時扯傷舊患，愛德蒙讓她側身露出後腰看看。琥珀色的眸子含著淡淡的一層水霧，無法猜測男人眼中的自己是什麼樣子，藤丸立香心懷糾結地慢慢挪動身體，她的心跳得很快，有種硬咽著的難受感，像是她那可憐的心臟成為了那種溫度漸漸加熱的機器，每一部分的零件齒輪都亂了節奏出現故障，一旦到達無法再承受的臨界點便會炸開成碎片，對此她既是害怕又期待…因為只有極致的喜悅和哀傷才能讓她的心臟到達如此絕境。

“這具遍體鱗傷的身體有什麼地方值得好看…”自言自語地說著的嘴巴勾起了略帶自嘲的笑容，聽到藤丸立香仍然執著於傷痕的事，男人冷峻凌厲的臉龐上是不耐煩的表情，他咋舌了一聲，突然正面對著她開始脫起了身上的禮服。

“Avenger？！你在幹什麼？”領巾、外套、馬甲、襯衫…一件接一件深或淺色的衣物從男人身上利落地脫下，隨手棄於一旁，臉頰滾燙起來，藤丸立香輕咬著嘴唇將視線凝聚在愛德蒙身上，不知道該把注視停留在那對自己邪佞笑著的臉容上，還是往下移到與自己一樣佈有各種傷痕的胸膛，或者是勾勒著男性緊實肌理的腰腹上。

不像眼前這位不解風情的小姑娘，以為閉上雙眼單純地躺著便能進行魔力供給，愛德蒙在各方面的經驗上都比她豐富不少，順其自然地，本應是御主進行主動的魔力供給卻逆轉了主導地方，變成他去把這些難以啟齒之事教導予她，“傻話說得太多了，不就是傷痕而已，我的身上也有，你也可以盡情地看個徹底，這樣我們就扯平了。”

首先第一步，便是將她那種想遮遮掩掩的念頭除掉。

刺激…太刺激了…他這個居高臨下的角度，這個裸露上半身只脫剩下一對皮手套的姿態，藤丸立香為著眼前所見到的畫面發怔當機，沉甸甸的腦袋回轉著一陣陣的熱流，像是發燒般醞釀著教她神智不清的毒素，促使她唯一能做的只有伸手抵著他靠近的胸膛。

觸手是男人結實的肌肉，在她按上去時蒼白的皮膚呈現微微凹陷的狀態，手掌傳來極佳的手感，藤丸立香能夠感受到那恰到好處的硬度仍然蘊含著肉體該有的柔軟，情不自禁地，宛如人類天生對美的追求和著迷，她慢慢地順著優美起伏的線條撫摸，為隱隱吸附著她的奇妙觸感沉默地瘋魔，特別是在觸及男人一道道不規則、猙獰的淺肉色傷疤時，藤丸立香知道自己緊湊的心臟一下子變得柔軟了，軟得能夠接納多麼無情殘忍的對待。

按住她的手誘導著她，愛德蒙輕輕覆上了少女放鬆柔軟的身體，在一個適合竊竊私語的距離對她說著，“所以你知道，我並不會介意對吧。”

“不要拒絕我，我只是想好好看清楚你，Master...”

啊，她的心臟炸了，藤丸立香想著，然後無助地任由自己被心房裡洶湧出的狂喜所淹沒，“真是太狡猾了，Avenger。”

“感謝你的讚賞。”說出的話比起道謝更似調侃，面對御主可憐兮兮的樣子，壞笑著的愛德蒙用手指從容地摩挲起她的嘴唇，少女彈性粉潤的唇質讓他想起了剛才唇舌糾纏時的感覺，想入非非地想要再來索取魔力...不過在這之前，要先為他的御主帶來一些獎勵才行，“你想親自脫下這個嗎？”

愛德蒙指的這個，藤丸立香立刻想到那層摩挲著自己嘴唇的皮手套，意識到自己的肖想被男人看得一清二楚，她的呼吸聲變得微顫濕潤，纖美的喉嚨發出咕嚕的吞嚥聲後，終是點了點頭坦白地承認，“想。”

對Avenger說謊是沒有意義的，說實話她現在每一口呼吸的空氣除了馥郁成熟的皮革氣味外別無其他，即使知道舌尖嚐到的只有淡淡的苦澀味，但藤丸立香還是想要輕咬手套未有完全包覆的手腕部分，也想要舔弄他骨節分明的每根手指，好好地憐愛這雙夾著香煙、沖泡咖啡、為她帶來勝利的手。

“那就脫吧…”聽到回答的一刻藤丸立香微開嘴唇含住了抵在唇上的指尖，舌頭再度縈繞著辛辣微醺的滋味，熟悉又令人安心，“嗯…”貝齒咬著皮手套的縫線邊緣，稍加力度拉扯，一直都在折磨得她心癢的一隻手套終於脫下，包裡在黑色皮革底下的皮膚一點點地露出，明明是單純的手套脫下畫面，她卻是看得凝神貫注，無法移開視線。

藤丸立香鬆開了嘴，輕薄的手套隨她側身的姿勢掉落至床邊，與其他衣衫混在一起。

愛德蒙重新將注意力都停留在她後腰的傷痕上，於不久前這個位置曾被敵人射出的利箭貫穿，現在近乎復原的傷口看起來像血管舖排在薄弱的皮膚上呈現裂開的瑰麗紋路。當他的手掌輕輕覆蓋在這裡時，除了少女的喘息聲加重，愛德蒙還能感受到…近在眼前能觸手可及的生命力，雖然知道可能這只是血管內流動著的鮮血，或者是魔術回路在流轉著魔力，但透過掌心下的脈動，他意識到自己擁有除去憤怒和憎恨外別樣的感情。

她像是一塊佈滿裂痕的寶石，縱然脆弱易碎，但因為傷痕纍纍反而能折射出更多的光彩，所謂的“人類”不正是這樣的嗎？

眼前的這位少女，她仍然活著，這樣就足夠了，愛德蒙想。  
（三）

“親我，Avenger…”雙手理入男人腦後微卷的白髮內，藤丸立香羞紅著臉輕聲說著，濕潤的雙眼深深地看著他，主動向他提供自己的魔力。

愛德蒙會意地閉上了眼眸，在他們的嘴唇再次相合交疊前，急不及待的舌頭先是伸出糾纏在一起，這次的親吻根本談不上什麼吻技，二人彼此的互動都是出自於本能，像是一場忍耐到極限終於獲得解放的蝕食，看看誰的熱情先把對方吞噬掉，看看誰的心動先被對方感受到。

“啾...唔...”

觸感受到數倍放大，她能夠感覺到唇瓣被擠壓至變形，被略尖的虎牙所輕咬，舌面上柔滑的味蕾互相摩擦，流出更多受到啜取的唾液。整張嘴巴都變得很熱很麻，不止是藤丸立香，連愛德蒙也是一樣，在感受著彼此的溫度，感受著彼此的心跳聲的同時，口腔內的每一寸黏膜都黏黏膩膩像要融化似的，分不出纏繞著的兩根舌頭到底那根是屬於自己，那根是屬於他，就像他們之間隱秘、穩固、虔誠、默契的關係一樣，早已攪和在一起無法分得清楚。對於此刻這份赤裸裸的親密感她實在找不到一個形容詞來作解釋，只能由著它盈滿自己的身體，牽引著生澀的她更加的拉近與男人之間的距離。

雙手攬抱著御主輕盈的身軀，為那對他而言過輕的重量感到唏噓，要是他想的話，他能夠輕而易舉地將她抱起拋高原地轉圈，同樣地，他也可以輕易地將這具脆弱的身體燃燒成灰燼 …呵，不過即使肉身潰爛，只要仍有一絲可能性的存在，她的靈魂想必不會因此而屈服，一次又一次地重生吧。

不止是輕，她的身體也很纖細，即使每天都有進行強化訓練，但還是無法改變到自身標準均勻的體型。愛德蒙輕輕揉按她的腰肢，除了感受到底下緊實細緻的觸感，還能相隔著薄薄的皮肉撫摸到胸骨的大致輪廓，或許是男人的觸摸凝聚著她所不知的魔力，藤丸立香體內交織著的魔術回路開始蕩漾著觸電的酥癢感，交纏的嘴唇溢出了細細的吟聲，她告訴自己只是胸衣上的蕾絲細邊在刮騷皮膚而已，可是對那麻麻的癢意，她卻是很快地習慣並沈溺其中，舉手投足間都透露出想要更多肌膚之親的信息。

手掌游走在愛德蒙起伏有力的後背上，藤丸立香在描繪著他背椎骨骼的線條時，手指卻意外地摸到粗糙凸起的傷疤...不，她不是愚鈍的人，這不是單純受到攻擊而留下的傷疤，從那有形有狀以及局部嚴重燙傷的特徵來猜想，她知道這是將鐵制的模具用火燒紅，繼而灼在身體上的烙印。或許是御主與從者之間締結的契約關係，藤丸立香身同感受地為那份剝奪原有的姓名僅以囚犯編號來稱呼的痛苦感到重創的屈辱，不想讓愛德蒙看見自己露出了悲傷的表情，她回以更熱切的親吻，希望軟滑的小舌能夠分散他的注意力，不要回想到關於烙印的記憶。

其實她是有私心的，因為藤丸立香不想此時的愛德蒙念著自己以外的事情。

在吻得七葷八素，頭腦再度產生窒息的錯覺時，愛德蒙適當地收起了舌頭輕輕在她喘息不已的唇上印下一吻，“耐久度還有待提升呢，Master。”聽出了嗤笑的意思，藤丸立香不服氣地瞪著他輕喘，生氣的樣子配上泛紅的臉色看上去明媚可口，不同於平日穩重倔強的御主形象，這是獨屬於一位名叫藤丸立香的少女的表情，“哈...哈...你還好意思說...”

撥開少女額前掩住眼睛的細髮，修長的手指隨後滑到胸罩中間的位置，挑開一個看似是裝飾、用一根可以拆出的細帶綁成的蝴蝶結，漂亮的結子因為這一挑而鬆開，暴露出胸衣是前綁款式的事實。沒有想到自己在就學時期和同學逛內衣店時買下的產物會以這種形式再次出現，最初買下這種′穿上是為了被人看’的內衣只是基於戲弄心態，以及女生對於多款花邊和鮮艷顏色所產生的收藏欲，誰知道鬼使神差下這套內衣會放入行李箱內跟著她來到南極，甚至會有穿上它被男人看見且親手解開的一天...

來不及感到窘迫，在愛德蒙脫開胸衣的一刻，藤丸立香怯生生地往後一縮，胸前玲瓏飽滿的軟肉從胸罩躍出，點綴在上的粉嫩乳尖惹人憐愛地挺立，跟著她的呼吸微微顫動，誘使他將嘴唇移至胸部，不動聲色地舐吸起來。雖然嬌小的雙乳不是誇張豐滿的尺寸，但只要稍微張開嘴巴一口含吮，整個敏感度集中的胸部都能受到唇舌的愛撫，任憑男人是想欺負她的輕咬撩撥，抑或是興起地改為溫柔的舔弄繪圈乳尖，她都會把真實不獻媚的可愛反應展現出來…

“嗯…啊…”

真是可憐的御主，如此的未經人事，對快感又如此的毫無抵抗力，要是欺負得太過份說不定會崩潰大哭吧。

嗯…不知道會不會真的哭呢？

萌生出危險的想法，濕潤的舌頭在軟乳上滑出淫亮的痕跡，藤丸立香仰首低吟感受他的撫弄，雙手棒著男人埋在胸前的頭，似是想延慢他的動作，但無力的她僅僅只是揉亂了他暗啞的白髮，未能將主導地位從愛德蒙手上奪走，“不...Avenger... 慢一點... ”

“不可以撒嬌啊，Master，我已經足夠慢的了。”沒有如她所願地放緩動作，愛德蒙反而像肉食動物威脅獵物般輕輕咬了她一口，然後用手指夾住另一邊沒有受到舔弄的乳尖揉捏轉弄。雖說是咬，可是帶來的微痛感卻蕩漾著骨頭軟掉的酥麻，藤丸立香委屈地咬牙磨蹭著雙腿，下腹隱隱盤纏著熱流，在男人的愛撫下，她的身體像是被奪取自主權一樣，擅自地顫抖迎合，擅自地磨擦他的下身，擅自地感到快樂，擅自地期待更多的快意...

這宛如折磨的歡愉令羞恥的濕意從私處間漸出，不知不覺間愛德蒙的手像脫開胸衣一樣扯開系於內褲兩側的細帶，輕薄的布料如同花瓣般掉落，修長的手指隨即伸入大腿之間，掠過內側滑嫩的肌膚，開始上下撫摸起少女未經人事的秘裂，尋找起那藏於肉縫皺摺間的敏感突起。淺入的指尖帶來陌生的異物感，藤丸立香扶住他的雙肩，投來疑惑又不快的眼神，男人在這時候意外地話少，僅是輕吻她的額頭臉頰，靠在耳邊勸誘著她更大的張開雙腿。

“不...那裡...怎麼一回事...”突然，藤丸立香的雙腿夾緊了愛德蒙的腰部，挺起了原本癱軟的腰身，她別開了小臉輕聲嗚咽著，發現到她反常的反應，手指頂開微濕的肉瓣夾住剛才於皺褶間摸過的一點，試探性的對著小巧的珍珠按壓刺戳起來。“啊...不...”沒有意識到自己身體內會有如此過度敏感的部份，少女露出了驚訝無措的表情，尖銳性的快感攻擊著她纖細的神經，一波緊接一波企圖沖散變得薄弱的意識...甚至沒有給她歇息的機會，男人開始交替動作輪流欺負起嬌嫩的粉肉，既是撩撥彈弄，又是旋扯揉捏，連綿不斷的刺激使她輕泣哀求，無法自控地在發狂的邊緣間來回徘徊。

恍惚間藤丸立香懵懂地迎來了第一次的絕頂，視線有一刻失去了聚焦，中斷了大腦和身體的連接，感覺到有黏滑的濕液順著大腿蜿蜒流下，整具身體都擴散著麻麻的酸軟感處於放鬆的狀態，她像是一條上岸後無力游回大海的美人魚，禁不住太陽的暴曬紅著清純姣美的臉龐，閉起雙眼虛弱地喘息，哆嗦著兩條修細的長腿，放軟了姿態想要讓眼前的男人對自己手下留情。

然而愛德蒙只是無奈地嘆了一口氣，“再努力一下吧，Master…”

還未完全咀嚼到這句‘努力’是什麼意思，愛德蒙的手指再次動了起來，有了足夠的液體作為潤滑，手指似是被吞吃般一點點擠進了緊窄的小穴，被蠕動著的鮮嫩肉璧自四方八面地糾纏，討好般含吮著他。當持續深入到一個不深不淺的位置時，手指忽然往上一勾，輕輕刮壓腔壁嫩肉兩下，在聽到少女變得甜膩的吟聲後，他集中往特別的前壁位置刺激頂磨，反復地摳挖搔弄，一種說不出的快慰感在受到頂弄的前壁上累積起來，令小穴緊張地收縮著，嘗過甜頭的她一副承受不了的樣子搖著頭，彷若預知到自己在迎來頂點的瞬間會是怎樣的失態...

可是，愛德蒙卻在還差一點的時候停下了動作，令沸騰著的熱度瞬間降至零點，連藤丸立香情迷意亂著的頭腦也一下子清醒起來，被強烈的挫折感和失落感所充斥著，“啊！不...你怎可以...”他怎可以在她快要到達絕頂時若無其事地停手，由著她…

“嗚...你這個混蛋...”

露出大受打擊的表情難受地嗚咽，藤丸立香甚至掙扎著想要踢開男人，奈何雙腿被折疊於胸前壓制著，無法動彈，而依然埋進體內的手指再次動了起來，教她一腔羞怒的情緒找不著發洩的出口，便馬上被洶湧的甜蜜快意再度溺沒，重重地陷入快樂的深淵中，下墜…下墜…再接著下墜…

然後，重複著剛才的悲劇，愛德蒙在接近頂點的時候殘忍地打斷她，強行把她拉回清醒的邊緣，“夠了！夠了！讓我去…讓我去吧…”精神上無法承受這般猛烈又突兀休止的折磨，如此反覆亢奮又失落的她眼泛淚光，哀求哭叫著，纖柔的身體頻繁地顫動，雙手摟抱著男人的後背一抓，彷彿要在那身蒼白的皮膚上印下幾道血痕才願罷休。

“如你所願。”觀察著少女開始語無倫次的反應，愛德蒙無視背部尤如助燃劑的微痛感，加快速度地抽動手指頂撞前壁，將她送進極致的絕頂，瘋狂的底層之中。

“啊……”

像冰淇琳一樣遇熱即溶，柔軟的大腦化成了取之不盡的甜蜜的漿液，一滴一滴，汩流著似熱情果般癱瘓舌頭的酸麻感，儘管不是味蕾能品嚐到的滋味卻足以用甘美二字來形容。意識朦朧身處於像夢遊的疲態之中，藤丸立香恍惚地泄身，大量透明的濕液伴隨著銷魂蝕骨的快感泛濫而出，疲倦得一根手指也無法抬起，就連愛德蒙伸出舌尖深入她的私處秘裂內，舔弄吸吮穴口柔嫩的媚肉，也只是發出輕微的叫聲作無力的抗議。

這個可惡的男人，不止很壞，還游刃有餘地主導著她的身體，只要他想要聆聽她的吟聲，她便如同夜鶯般吟出任何他想聽到的動聽話語，明明最窮兇極惡的困境也不曾讓她如此狼狽過，可藤丸立香卻偏是倒楣在愛德蒙的唇舌下，各種御主不應被從者看見的失態畫面盡是被閱覽一番，甚至退去了她那層御主的外皮，將自己身為藤丸立香的少女一面都清清楚楚地坦露出來。

泄身過後的小穴貝唇如嬌嫩欲滴的鮮花般綻放開來，露出內裡敏感地收縮著的粉潤肉孔，往外吐露著稠密的花汁玉液，淫靡催情的一幕誘使男人轉而含住上方突起的肉芽，像之前用手指褻玩那樣細緻地啜吸逗弄，刺激穴口劇烈地收緊，為彼此增加更多魔力接觸的媒介。舌頭的入侵突破了心理上的防線，藤丸立香後仰著她纖細的頸項，吟出更加忘我更加婉轉的聲音，明明身形比起同齡少女來得修長匀稱，可是此時雙腿折疊於胸前、緊縮著身體的她在愛德蒙投落的陰影下顯得玲瓏嬌小，像是一頭被囚於以他的雙臂為獄牢欄柵中的小獸，張牙舞爪的樣子可憐又可愛。

“嗯…Avenger，這到底是…好酸…好麻…”

“只是讓Master你釋出更多魔力的方法而已…”用平淡的語氣說著，從藤丸立香的視角來看，可見愛德蒙薄潤的雙唇在秘裂細縫間游走，泛著艷麗顏色的舌頭將她不停泄身出來的羞恥液體卷走，隨著咕嚕的吞嚥聲發出而吞下，羞恥至極的畫面單是看著便教人雙頰燙紅、情動不已。可是這樣真的能夠進行魔力補給嗎？疑問在產生的一刻被強制中斷，只因她強烈地感受到舌尖正勾勒著腔壁的媚肉一點點的抽離，完全不顧收窄的挽留無情地退出，濕軟的小穴頓時泛起一陣陣難耐的酸勁兒，強烈又空虛，像戎斷症一樣使她產生無可奈何的依賴感，急切地想要被填滿，想要被佔有。

“Avenger…”困擾著愛德蒙的退出，藤丸立香終是忍無可忍扭動起身體想要更多的撫弄，見到御主小狗般楚楚可憐的委屈樣子，他咬了咬大腿內側的嫩肉叫她安分下來，然後抬起原先埋於少女跨下的上半身，動手解開自己的褲子，皮帶扣響起的清脆聲音引來眼睛的悄悄偷看...只見男人交織著各種淺色或深色傷疤的身體泛著淡淡潮紅，細細的汗水點在男性結實完美的肌理上，呼吸間隱約能夠聞到在雨夜中慢條斯理地吞雲吐霧，那種帶點濕潤、神秘又凌厲的苦澀氣味。而他的皮膚又如此的白，對比起隱秘部位的肉粉顏色顯得特別色情，挺立的性器得意地往上翹起，前端的小孔沁著微腥的滑液，在居高臨下的角度下，愛德蒙衣衫底下的一切都具有讓她心臟觸電的攻擊性。

一不留神，他們來了一個四目交投，愛德蒙朝她邪惡笑著，酥酥麻麻的電流迅速地流遍全身，“喜歡嗎，Master。”不知是刻意還是她已經為之瘋魔，這聲Master聽得藤丸立香臉紅耳赤，嘴唇忍不住結巴地反駁起來，“談...談什麼喜歡不喜歡，這沒什麼好談的...嗚！”沒想到男人的腰身會忽然動起來，往前一頂，囂張的性器前端滑過穴口貝唇貼著突起的肉芽揉來揉去，似進非進，絲絲的騷癢感勾起身體對快感的渴求。

恐懼著他又像之前那樣變得法子折騰自己，藤丸立香乖乖地閉上嘴，眼含羞赧微怒直盯著他看，滿意少女的機靈，愛德蒙輕掐她軟乎乎的臉頰，似乎很喜歡她雙眼發亮看著自己的眼神，“哼，你真是沒什麼撒謊的才能。對年長者說話最好坦白一點，不然會吃苦頭的。”說罷，語氣帶上了誘哄的意思向她輕聲發問，“想我進去嗎？”雖然聽起來是年長者體貼少女的詢問，但事實上根本沒有被藤丸立香拒絕的選項，而是一個單純的告知。

見到薄美的唇瓣近在眼前，一動一扯地張合著，想念愛德蒙嘴唇的觸感，藤丸立香防不勝防地啄吻了他，貼著他的雙唇一邊輕擦一邊細語回答，“想...”雖說是很微弱的一聲，卻是她鼓起了勇氣道出的真話。

他的心是繃緊的琴弦，而她的吻是輕描淡寫地落下的指尖，輕輕地一撥，便劇烈動搖，奏出嗚聲了...

張開的雙腿感受到壓迫感，淫滑的性器前端慢慢地撥開貝唇上下磨蹭，她膽怯地看著男人扶起性器徐徐抵入小穴，綻開的小小肉孔是未經玷汙的漂亮顏色，緊窄的穴口難以想像是能夠容納男人性器的存在，所以在性器莖身進去的一刻，未被性器開拓過的膣道猛然地撐開，藤丸立香嗚了一聲弓身，白晢的胸部微微晃動，腳趾夾著床單蜷縮著，眼眶為那尖銳的霎時痛楚泛起淚水，被填滿的腫痛感使得身體下意識地想要躲開，卻在動身的一刻牢牢地被男人固定在懷中，注定無法逃離的命運。

“啊...痛...很痛...”

幸而高潮了幾次的膣道正處於餘韻之中，濕軟的嫩肉都在本能地蠕動吞嚥，將侵入的性器仔細包覆住，像是想記緊他的形狀般嚅動纏卷，用稚嫩生澀的吸吮撩撥男人的耐性，企圖把他挽留下來。或許是被絞緊得痛，愛德蒙皺著雙眉緊抿嘴唇，隱忍的表情慵懶性感，知道對方也不好過，藤丸立香吐著熱息伸出兩手，捧住男人的英俊臉龐顫聲重覆著，“沒關係的...我沒有關係的...”

怎麼會沒有關係呢...愛德蒙難得無奈一笑，偏頭細吻少女的佈有細痕的手，憐愛地轉移她的注意力。

怎麼會沒有關係呢，和死心眼的Avenger糾纏在一起，既是她的幸運，也是她的不幸，他可憐的御主，可愛的共犯者，恐怕還未意識到自己招惹了什麼樣的存在...

不急於猛烈地進攻想要等待藤丸立香逐漸適應，愛德蒙咬著她的耳朵低聲說著唯有二人才能聽到的私語，然後開始緩慢地動身抽送。

“啊…不…”隨著他抽退的動作，藤丸立香的身體抖動了一下，嬌嫩的穴口微微扯動，被撐到極致的肉孔翻吐出一點點沾有白沫的粉色嫩肉，半退的莖身黏滿了濕亮的花汁，散發出甜膩帶腥的氣味。

好不容易吞吐著閉合的緊窄膣道在下一秒卻再度被硬生生地開拓貫穿，柔嫩的肉壁緊貼著性器顫動，細緻的皺褶搔弄著前端，怯生生地迎合來者的侵犯。明明身體看上去那麽的脆弱又纖細，但愛德蒙感覺到裡面的腔壁卻是柔軟至極，任憑他將每一寸的腔壁扯平推擠，還是壞心眼地向著稚嫩的子宮口攪弄頂旋也好，她都會把自己咬吮不放，愈插愈軟，留戀著與他緊密相貼的觸感。

聳動的速度漸漸地加快，純潔的宮口被頂撞得泛酸發麻，藤丸立香發出無所適從的泣聲，一波波頻密的快感讓她敏感的膣道不停地抽搐緊縮，流淌出的濃厚濕液被翻攪成白濁的黏液，混和著性器的挺送漸漸響出咕啾咕啾的水聲，彷彿愛德蒙每一下的律動進出都是她不能承受的極限，但學會了性事滋味的身體卻又貪婪無比，膣道隨著呼吸有規律地一收一放想要索取更多，連同全身香汗淋漓的皮膚都泛起動情的粉色，魔術迴路忽隱忽現，觸手是燙熱的高溫。

厭棄起額前稍長的白髮阻擋視線，愛德蒙伸手胡亂地將頭髮撥起，露出一雙晦暗迷離的金色眼瞳，想到了之前男人的一邊眼睛被刺穿的傷，以及喪失理智時空洞狂暴的眼神，藤丸立香心臟微痛地緊扼著，情不自禁攬抱住那寬廣的肩膀，將他往自己懷裡拼命緊抱，像是想渴望回應般一遍遍地呼喚著，“Avenger...Avenger...Avenger...”

“我在，我就在這裡。”輕拍著纖細的背部，一聲聲回應著她緊張的輕呼，如他所承諾少女的那樣，只要呼喚，他便會跨越一切來到她身邊。愛德蒙一邊撫慰著她的不安，一邊親吻她泛紅的臉龐，印上她無意識地張開似在撒嬌索吻的嘴巴，與她親暱地卷纏起來。

手掌覆蓋在少女的柔軟小腹上，因為不時需要騎馬而獲得鍛煉的腰腹平坦緊實，相隔著薄薄的皮肉，愛德蒙隱約可以摸到微凸的硬物在柔嫩的女體盡處深入淺出，有種已經分不清彼此、緊緊相連的實感。

當碩大的性器對著膣穴插一下又拔一下的時候，她的反應都會很大，在每次要高潮泄身的一刻雙腿都會下意識合攏，哭喊著不要不要的話，然後生嫩的腔壁一陣痙攣，被性器擴張得緊繃的肉孔不能自控地濺出透明的濕液，淋在半進半退的肉刃上，從近似失禁的解放感中獲得了會上癮的病態快感。

“啊…夠了…夠了…”腦袋一下子麻掉，全身置於失重的狀態中，快感一個接一個的疊加，折磨得她快要脫力暈倒，在一片混沌中吟出依依呀呀的沙啞聲音，絕頂的酥爽感如電流般從背脊湧上大腦，藤丸立香皺眉仰顎，只覺膣道深處腫漲一熱，盈滿了粘稠濕滑的感覺，不止是宮房，就連心房也在那一瞬間感覺飽滿。

隨著性器抽離的一刻，嬌嫩的膣穴仍是微微張開的樣子，可見肉孔內裡鮮麗的嫩肉因著扯動在痙攣收縮，被蹂躪得委屈地吐露著精液，一滴滴濃郁的珍珠白色混合著泄身的濕液緩緩流向股間，畫面色氣煽情。

回過神來看向懷中的御主，只見眼角哭得微腫的她閉上尤如琥珀的雙眼，數縷橘色的濕髮貼在臉頰上，全身上下的肌膚都在高潮餘韻下透粉微顫著，散發少女馥芬的熱氣，她歪著頭靠在枕頭上徹底昏了過去，唯有嘴唇在呢喃著細碎的夢囈，是一副適合被繪在油畫上的憐人疲態。愛德蒙摸了摸她的臉叫了她兩聲，“Master？立香？”卻沒有得到任何反應，魔力補足得滿滿的他想到是自己過份了的關係，男人雙手一撈抱起了她癱軟的身體，決定還是先清理好彼此的一身難受的黏膩再作打算。  
（四）

黏稠，炙熱，緊貼。

被熟悉又朦朧的絲絲癢意所弄醒，藤丸立香覆蓋在眼瞼上的睫毛輕輕抖動，聽到花灑頭嘩啦啦的淋浴聲音，她急促地喘息，呼吸著飽含水汽的空氣，緩緩地張眼。

透過想彌補浴室窄小的設計而添加的一面鏡子，只見自己艷麗的橘髮梳成了一條利落的馬尾，像洋娃娃般被愛德蒙抱在胸前，一絲不掛地坐在浴缸內，而她正張開著雙腿任由男人修長的手指理入膣穴肉孔內彎曲挖弄，將之前射進去的精液掏出，那麼稚嫩敏感的一處怎經得起如此刺激，儘管手指的動作不帶半點情色，可是每一個細微的動靜都激起欲仙欲死的快慰感，令藤丸立香想要瘋癲地哭叫起來。

“要...要去...”半是清醒半是迷糊地感受著一切，沒有想到這是自己醒後說的第一句話，還未弄完全清楚狀況的她倏然目光一滯，抵在墊著自己背部的男人身上，再次因為蝕骨的快感而緊繃身體泄出，絲絲縷縷的白濁隨著濕濡的稠液爭先恐後地流出，被花灑頭噴出的水沖走。“醒了？”貼在耳邊呼著熱息問著，藤丸立香眼眸一移，偏頭睨向愛德蒙優雅從容的側臉，雖然男人微卷的白髮往下滴著水、眼簾半掩、嘴唇微張的畫面秀色可餐，可是心裡一直累積著的不爽感正蠢蠢欲動著，瞬間扳過了她對美色的讚嘆，“你在...幹什麼...”

“如你所見在為Master你清洗的身體。”手指徹離那微腫可愛的小穴，撫在被狠狠痛愛過一遍的光裸身體上，見到御主的雙眸依然精神地瞪著他看，若燃燒著紅霞的灸眼日輪，那麼璀璨明亮，另一隻抱在少女腰間的手便不由得收緊力度，令他們更多的肌膚赤裸地相貼起來，磨擦出引人自焚的熱度。

他的確是過份了...

抵在少女的頰上臉貼臉一看，坐在他懷中的藤丸立香被花灑頭淋出的暖水泡得粉雕玉琢，連身上各種的傷痕都在曖昧的氣氛下顯得英麗可愛，一手可握的胸部俏生生地挺立，受到姿勢的影響擠壓出淺淺的乳溝，會見到她其中一邊白皙滑嫩的軟肉被他使壞地咬上了整齊的一圈齒印，小小的乳尖被玩弄得紅腫刺癢，未能回復到最初含羞閉合的樣子，想必那種火辣辣的癢意折騰得她很難受吧。

按住了慢條斯理地在自己身上游走的手，藤丸立香終於控制不住想要向男人投訴的慾望，“我不甘心…這樣我不就像是被Avenger完全玩弄得徹底嗎。”她氣乎乎地掙扎著轉身，胸脯磨壓在愛德蒙胸前，鮮明的柔嫩觸感讓彼此心臟脈動的聲音都能感受到，揉按著少女光滑纖美的後背，愛德蒙惡劣地低笑起來，如果條件准予的話，他簡直想點上一根香煙來為扭曲的愉悅心情助興，“哈哈，你現在才認清楚這個事實嗎？真是愚蠢可愛的人啊，Master。”

嫩…真是嫩得很…不管是心靈還是肉體…

想要往愛德蒙挺直的鼻子上咬下一口洩憤，若是可以肆意地用令咒命令從者的話，藤丸立香真想把第一發命令用在這個男人身上，“嗚…囂張的傢伙！我要復仇！”趁他不為意時伸手握住跨下半勃起的性器，無視掌下赤裸裸的熱度，她想要像他玩弄自己身體般以牙還牙，以眼還眼。感受到愛德蒙的身體明顯一僵，雖然他默不作聲只是用一雙蘊含深意的金色豎瞳像獸類般直視著她，但比起剛才肆意放話嘲笑她的姿態著實老實不少。

不，雖然有可能是變得更加危險…

“Avenger怎麼不說話了？剛才不是逗我逗得挺開心的嗎？”露出洋洋得意的表情，藤丸立香的嘴唇靠近男人的下顎，輕輕叨住那有梭角的一處細咬，齒下硬硬的骨感意外地有口感，蒼白的皮膚只需要稍微用力吸吮便遺留下淡淡的吻痕，漂亮的顏色誘使她將嘴唇繼續往下滑，學習愛德蒙的方式每到一處地方便標記似的落下自己的味道。同時忍下了內心泛起的羞怯興奮，她順著水珠的潤滑握住翹起的性器作簡單的揉按套弄，像是獲得一件新玩具的貪玩孩子，對手中漸漸膨脹、蜿蜒著青筋的玩兒既是好奇又陌生，想要詳細地了解一下。

愛德蒙勾起的笑容是戲謔的，“不，我只是驚訝於你的膽子會這麼大。”實在無法和他記憶中遮遮掩掩不想被看見身上傷痕，以及一直抽搐著身體哀吟著不要的她聯想在一起。

“都是你教導有方。”教會了自已這麼多糟糕的事，藤丸立香彎下柔韌的身體低頭，指尖試探性地滑過前端小孔，將緩慢沁出的黏液拉出一條絲線，猶豫著伸出舌尖舔了一下指上的黏液，和想像中一樣略苦微澀的情欲味道叫她緊皺眉頭，卻又下意識地蜷縮起舌頭，像吞食媚藥般把黏液嚥下去。

見到御主吐了吐舌頭的樣子，雖然愛德蒙想說既然做不了就不要勉強，但在他開口前，少女已經張開粉潤的雙唇，探出香滑的小舌舔了亮滑的紅色前端一圈，男性身體最敏感的地方之一被如此濕軟的肉物划過，突如其來的刺激擴散著軟掉骨頭的酥麻感，以致頂端小孔溢出更多郁馥的熱液，男人臉上挑釁的表情有了少許的動搖，間接鼓勵了偷看著的藤丸立香嘗試更放膽的行為。

想要再看更多Avenger不同的表情，只有自己完全被看透實在太狡猾了...

“嗯...”像是要將一根滴著甘液的冰棒舐乾淨似的，小舌由莖身的底部筆直地舔到前端的軟溝處，再反覆繞圈舐弄，偶爾對莖身上猙獰的青筋感到興趣時，嘴巴會順著微突的線條輕吻淺吮，感受底下熱乎乎的脈動。

不知不覺間整根性器都被舔抹得濕亮硬挺，腦內開始回放與其相關的記憶，難以想像如此碩大的肉刃曾經在自己的小穴裡進出抽插，藤丸立香緊張地吞嚥了一口唾液，頂著愛德蒙熾熱的視線張開了雙唇，緩慢地將性器納入嘴裡。

少女光裸著佈滿痕跡的白晢身體伏於自己腰間、粉嫩的嘴唇被性器逐漸撐開的畫面形成極大的反差感，隨著“啊…”的可愛一聲發出，性器的前半部分被粘滑的口腔黏膜所包覆著，異於進入女性膣道時的溫軟柔嫩，在口腔內感受到的是處於被動的背德刺激。

尤其是當舌頭調皮地輕拍著鈴口小孔，企圖往孔內頂弄，而絲滑的內壁配合地收縮吮吸時，一種想無視她生澀的撩撥，直接棒著她的臉頰粗暴地貫入，侵犯她窄小喉嚨的慾望油然而生，但他又怎麼會傷害他無辜的御主呢，終歸愛德蒙只是撩開藤丸立香臉頰貼上的濕髮，用他低沉磁性的聲音指導著她，“嘖…輕輕擺動你的頭，盡力放鬆…對，就是這樣…別讓牙齒碰到…Master…”

隨著擺動頭部上下圈套的動作，少女腦後的馬尾輕輕搖曳，愛德蒙伸出左手托住她露出的後頸位置，一下一下用著梳理小鳥羽翼的方式去撫摸她的皮膚和碎髮，本來想著藤丸立香只是惱羞成怒一時興起才會做出如此出格舉動，但沒想到她會這麼堅持地想讓自己因她失控，一時間他也不知是該稱讚她倔強，還是嘲笑她喜於自掘墳墓。

持續張開的嘴唇溢出愈來愈多的來不及吞下的唾液，流到下頷以及喉嚨，藤丸立香小心翼翼地活動著唇舌上下吞吐，奈何在看見男人失控的表情前倒是自己的嘴巴先一步酸掉，分神間不經意地使嘴裡的肉刃划過上顎，頂撞到緊緻的喉嚨處，擠壓上咽喉的突肉，疑似窒息的刺激感讓她壓制著閉上嘴巴的生理反應，痙攣著的喉嚨發出細微哀鳴，明麗的眼眸再次不爭氣地泛起淚來，但是...

“嗯...”

仰顎偷看一眼，幸好愛德蒙那張泛起薄紅、眼睛一移別開與她對視、緊咬嘴唇的表情沒有被她錯過，心臟開始擅作主張地亂跳一通，頭一次見到男人近似動情別扭的樣子，藤丸立香像是受到露骨的勾引般積極地嘬吸嘴裡興奮的性器，雙手扶著悸動的莖身按摩，一次次用絕緊的喉嚨摩蹭，給予他想要盡情釋放的擠壓感。

“嘖...啾啾...咕啾...”

感覺到埋入嘴巴深處的性器變得腫大，進出的幅度愈來愈大，藤丸立香溫柔地將其包覆迎合抽送的節奏，直到愛德蒙的雙手按在自己腦後，抽搐著性器射出時，她這才停下一切的動作向後抽徹，中斷與他的連接。

整個口腔的內部都被濃密的白液所灌滿，甚至在性器離開一刻有黏膩的白線長長地扯出，滴落到少女身上。見她嘴唇微張，混濁的液體仍然留在粉玉的口腔裡面，想著是不是她不懂得如何處理，愛德蒙伸出手到她面前，體貼地讓她吐到自己手上，“來，吐出來吧...”

忽然朝他甜美一笑，藤丸立香的雙手抱擁住他的頭部，封住愛德蒙發出悶哼的嘴唇，一切來得太突然了，以致他根本無法及時拉開襲擊自己的少女，只能任她用沾滿精液的小舌笨拙地攪拌自己的舌頭，與他分享那種屬於雄性的腥膩味道。

還是咖啡味道比較好…他不由自主地想著。

滿意地舒展眉毛，隨著嘴唇的分開，藤丸立香騎上愛德蒙的腰部，分開兩腿露出私處紅腫的小穴，嬌嫩穴口由於男人之前的操弄處於綻開的狀態，未能來得及緊閉合攏，依然柔軟且濕潤，而此時這稚嫩的地方正在似有似無地輕觸底下滑溜溜的性器，醞釀著一觸即發的氣氛。

“真是有精神…”剛剛才釋放過的莖身沒想到會再次挺立起來，藤丸立香自言自語的嘀咕著，掀起了愛德蒙前額的頭髮，想要看清楚他輪廓分明的臉龐。果然還是很帥，如果有好看的靈衣被他穿上就好了...微微心動，她食髓知味般吻了吻他的眼瞼，另一邊手扶住了性器的底部讓淫滑的前端能夠對準穴口，然後狠下心來往下一坐，將其逐漸吞沒，送入體內。

“嗚...”熟悉的飽滿感再次到訪，不同於第一次時感受到的無措混亂，這次是由藤丸立香作主動親自領會到的清晰感覺，意識到自己喜歡極了這種被滿盈被連接的滿足感，心裡因為令咒而隱藏著的焦慮不安得到了慰藉。令咒是作為御主身份最有力的證明，但現在三劃令咒已經用清的她只留下手背上淡淡的紅色痕跡，失去了對從者約束力的同時也有一種喪失了彼此契約的失落感，恐懼著從者會捨棄失去了令咒的自己而去...

雖然愛德蒙曾經問她，是否想捨棄他，但這個問題其實藤丸立香覺得更適合自己來問出。

你會捨棄我嗎？

不知饜足地瞇起了雙眼，藤丸立香開始勾住了男人的頸項，緩慢地擺動身體，讓性器在濕軟的膣道內細密地聳動攪弄，一下一下頂撞前壁的軟處，明明按照腦內鮮明的記憶般主動地索取那種忘記愁緒的快樂，為何在被充實的下一刻她還是覺得空虛清醒，全然沒有印象中的癲狂忘我呢...像是從少女身上感受到她的心不在焉，愛德蒙按住了她曼妙的腰肢，制止她在自己的腰間胡作非為，同時也單手扼住那張小臉，讓藤丸立香那雙不善說謊的雙眼正視他，將自己的猜想道出，“你在生氣...”

生氣...原來她是在生氣嗎？雖然藤丸立香為這個問題感到怔然，可是嘴巴卻搶在她思考前迅速反問他，“為什麼你會知道？”話落，心裡有種釋懷的暢快感，她的眼眶甚至發紅泛酸，湧起薄薄的一層淚水，要連續深呼吸了兩下才忍下無故流淚的軟弱舉動。

總是能一眼看穿自己的內心，真是狡猾，不愧是連她的廢棄孔也到訪過的男人。

不再強行固定藤丸立香看著自己，愛德蒙執起了她刻上令咒的右手，若有所思地與她十指緊扣起來，“哼…不要一味只向年長者提問，自己多動腦子去思考吧！Master...”說罷他腰身惡劣地往上一動，兩人的小腹完全貼合，整根肉刃徹底地嵌入小穴內，完全貫通緊致的膣道，藤丸立香立刻皺眉閉目嗚咽一聲，她用力回握男人的手，體內粉嫩的肉壁都在劇烈地蠕動，濕濡地纏吮著性器的每一處，想要將他往更深處的地方進入。

他這樣一弄，怎樣叫自己動腦子思考？！

“對…我很生氣…”斷斷續續地吐露心底話，藤丸立香坐在他的腰上動身畫圈，使性器在自己的柔軟包裡下細緻地攪動，研磨出更多情動的濕液，差異的溫度，差異的形狀，差異的氣息，吞食掉男人的所有竟令她產生出心靈上的飽漲感，少女再次為此感到難受羞恥，卻又礙於十指互扣的動作而無法遮擋自己的表情，只能紅著臉輕吟著，坦率出自己的心事，“生氣Avenger受了致命傷卻不跟我說一聲，自己一個人忍下去。”

她瞪起燃著焰火的明眸，彷彿要把眼中倒映著的愛德蒙燃燒殆盡，生怕他聽不清般把一字一句慢慢地說出，“無關個人私情，能夠得知從者的傷勢狀況可以有助御主作出最好的指揮，雖然我還是一個半吊子魔術師，但強化治療解除弱體之類的輔助我還是可以的，若視我為你的御主，你的同伴，你的共犯者的話，請信任我。”

請信任她，否則她會產生一種自己受到隨時捨棄的感覺。

愛德蒙摸摸她的頭髮，只是意味深長地凝視著她琥珀色的眼眸，然後舉起藤丸立香的右手，吻了吻那道泛著紅光正在逐漸恢復的令咒，“原諒我…你沒有必要觸碰這些過於殘酷的畫面。”

張嘴想要告訴男人她有這樣的覺悟，可是在藤丸立香嘴唇微啟的一刻，愛德蒙再一次看穿了她的想法，把她想要傾訴的千言萬語，通通化作唇舌間汩汩的細聲，以及肢體交纏的無聲語言。

與經過修飾的話語相比，密實相連的身體實在是坦率太多，先不談從交合處傳來的陣陣快感，重要的是那個沒有空隙的雙向擁抱，使她安心地沉醉在其中，能夠不用任何證明承諾便把百分百的信任無條件地給予他。明明愛德蒙的體溫比她略低，皮膚跟膚色一樣蒼白微涼，但她的心房此刻卻暖烘烘的，感覺若脫離陰暗冰冷之處時所觸碰的第一絲陽光，是直到人生終結的時候也會緊緊記住的悸動。

藤丸立香已經不再需要任何回答，因為這個擁抱已將她所有的不安都化解了。

原諒她吧，居然會想問愛德蒙會否捨棄自己，恐怕這是她此生中最愚昧的時刻。  
（五）

漫長的夜裡，男人沒有選擇與御主同睡。

他選擇了慢步在長長且陰暗的走廊上，沒有任何目的地，也沒有想要停留的地方，僅僅是順著眼前所見的道路前進，如鬼魅般融入黑暗之中。節省著寶貴資源的迦勒底並沒有在夜間開放電源，因此他四周可見的只有無機質的純白牆壁，以及強化玻璃外下著暴雪的嚴峻畫面，眼眸一直重複地看著迦勒底全無生氣且單調的建築結構，愛德蒙在想，若是房間再加上堅固的柵欄，想必這裡又是一座難逃的監獄。

不知不覺間，愛德蒙已經巡迴了整個迦勒底一圈，再次來到他散步的起點處，御主的房間門前。

暴雪，已經無聲地停止了。

結果，他還是回到了這裡。

慨嘆地輕笑了一聲，呵的單音在走廊短暫地回響，被扭曲了音調聽起來像是在嘲笑男人。

來到了御主的房間門前卻沒有進入，他轉過身坐在走廊的玻璃窗檯上，曲起一條腿默默地觀景，這令愛德蒙蕭條的身影看起來有些別扭不坦率。

相隔厚厚的透明玻璃眺望景色，南極的夜空是濃如墨水的深藍，在這深邃無雜質的顏色上被分散地點綴上銀白的碎光，它們或大或小，或隱或現，或明或暗的閃爍著，偶爾眼力好的他更能發現一些能構成簡單圖案的星座，恬靜地打發這段孤獨的時光。溫柔的月光雖然下沉著但仍未退去，投下的淡淡光幕將極地上的白雪打亮，照出如水波般粼粼的光影，含蓄地勾勒出雪地與冰山的輪廓。

不管看過多少次，南極的夜空都不會使人膩煩。

如果可以的話，真想來一些煙草一邊吸一邊欣賞...

彷彿是在回應他的興起念頭，御主房間的門打開，探出了少女搖晃著的身影，“Avenger... ”披著厚實的毛毯，藤丸立香左顧右盼，尋找著消失在床上的男人，當見到坐在窗檯上的愛德蒙時，稚氣的笑容在她的臉上展開，然後雙腿小跑著衝入他的懷中，用她的毛毯將他們一起包裡著。

“睡不著嗎？再不爭取時間睡覺明天會很難受的。”對愛德蒙的叮嚀敷衍地點了點頭，藤丸立香沒有半點鬆手的意思，像是想用他的手臂為枕、懷抱當床，才能安然地睡著。

人一旦習慣了相擁入眠時的溫暖，就再也無法忍受到孤獨一人的冰冷。

“想著你可能嘴巴寂寞了，所以就出來了。”

藤丸立香拿出煙盒，取出一根香煙遞至男人唇邊，他會意地張嘴夾住了那潔白的濾嘴，在打火機清脆地打開的聲音下，微微低頭等待火光的點燃。

“呼......”

灰濛濛的煙絲嫋嫋飄出，濃厚而溫暖的熱息隨著深深的一吸進入體內，久久徘徊。明明火只是普通的火焰，但藤丸立香的點燃總是能為他的煙草添上一種難言的美味，若不是由她來點燃，總是感覺欠缺了什麼。

“啊...是南極光。”忽然，少女抬頭輕呼，雙眼明熠熠的不見惺忪，男人順著她的視線再次望向玻璃窗外，頓時入目的奇異景象奪去他們的注意。

剛才還能看見的月亮漸漸退隱於地平線下，當最後一絲月光消失時，雪地與冰山已經沉沒在幽深的黑暗中，取而代之在星空下成為主角的是嫋嫋升騰的異色光帶。紫色粉色綠色，三種並不相近的絢麗顏色像一杯多層次的精緻雞尾酒，反差感極大的揉合在一起，輕盈地飄蕩，一時間所有亮目的星光，都黯然失色淪為了陪襯...只是單純地用肉眼看著，不知為何本該沒有的心臟便會湧現一份欲哭的感動，教人想起初次吃到的糖果，第一次看見的大海，平凡的幸福觸手可及的一刻...彷彿這是世界為了獎勵成功活過這一天的人而賜予的禮物。

當然這份禮物，僅有身處於‘世界盡頭’而且沒有睡著的他們才能幸運看見。

“南極光很美很新奇對吧？在人們的嘴裡經常會提到北極光，可以卻鮮少聽到有人談論南極光，明明南極光也是不輸於北極光的美景，但不知為何知名度沒有北極光高。”收攏雙臂把愛德蒙的身體更多的包圍在毛毯內，藤丸立香聞著熟悉的煙草氣息，用不解的語氣娓娓說道。

“嗯…真是莊麗的景色，那怕是在馬賽和巴黎的時候都未曾見過…”不悅地皺眉把話一頓，回憶到關於那位屬於愛德蒙．唐泰斯的記憶，矛盾的復仇者露出了不悅的表情，像是慢慢沉入內心混亂的旋渦中，等著被吞沒，幸好御主緊接著的發言恰好地打斷他的回憶。

“這樣也不錯。為何要露出這樣的表情呢？”伸手撫平男人眉間的皺褶，藤丸立香平淡地陳述她的看法，“這是你親眼看見的景色，你獨有的記憶，不是通過拷貝靈基而讀取的記憶，你該為此感到喜悅，為何反倒鬱眉不展起來呢？”然後她勾起了嘴角，調皮一笑，“你就是你啊…Avenger。”巧妙地將愛德蒙說給她的話回贈予他，他久久細嚼藤丸立香的話，涼薄的嘴唇不由自主地發出爽朗的笑聲，“哈哈哈...”

“真是懂得耍小聰明，取悅我並沒有什麼好處的。”

雖然記憶以致經歷都與那位獲得救贖的愛德蒙．唐泰斯相同，可是他和藤丸立香相關的一切是對方所沒有的，是他這位復仇鬼獨有的私有物，不管是此刻這份豁然開朗的心情、一同凝視著的這片南極光、點燃著的這根香煙，還是他懷中獨一無二的御主，都是那傢伙絕不可能擁有的...

看，能夠獲得那位愛德蒙．唐泰斯沒有的珍貴之物，竟令他如此感到喜悅雀躍。

他果然是一個無法被拯救的大惡人呢。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 後記（作者的廢話）
> 
> 伯爵二寶！愉悅！
> 
> 雖然說是文，但感覺似ＣＰ感想綜合體一樣的存在，寫了這麽久能夠在3萬字以內寫完真是太好了。
> 
> 我覺得自己很禽獸OTZ欺負伯爵對魔力低，欺負咕噠子還年輕鮮嫩。年上真好啊~年上~經驗成熟的男人和經驗為零的小女孩（￣﹃￣）懂嗎？懂嗎？這其中的化學作用和魅力。（體力真好，整個漫長的夜晚醒完又醒）
> 
> 沒有一口氣看完的小伙伴吧，我自己寫完整個人都又虛又愉悅，雖然坦白講我是把著想榨乾大家的決心來寫，因為這樣很令人愉悅，寫的時候用了很多腦汁，可以的話真希望喜歡的人不要只看一次就完事，多來重溫喲～(*/ω＼*)
> 
> 法國人，法國人，野獸，野獸(〃'▽'〃) 寫完都對法國男人有某種固定屬性了（論有一個混沌惡彼氏是什麼體驗），這篇文簡直是性癖合集呢。因為除了交流感情外還需要補魔，所以有很輕度的Master強制高潮（魔力釋出）的部分，差點又將自己的SM惡趣味全數投放進去。其實本身想寫啪3次的，但好像太過火了（我會死的），2次的話雙方不管心靈還是肉體上都很滿足吧，1次男方主導，1次女方主導，非常平等…
> 
> 皮手套…事後煙…咬痕…了解一下，次次寫到這點我都射爆銀河系。
> 
> 之前和病友一起看HF的電影，HF路線的譯名叫‘宛如天堂’（我覺得這個名字改得真的很好），然後為這篇文改名的時候就浮現起地獄二字，最後改完又改後就定了這個名字了。事實證明了寫這篇文的我真是處於地獄之中。第4章尾部一直都在卡…差點以為自己要交代在那裡。
> 
> 本來還有想寫的部份，但因為找不到空間加插下去只好放棄了，就在這裡一提過過嘴癮。原先想寫事後咕噠子穿連褲襪的場景，還有和伯爵說要去無菌室見瑪修一面，和她正正式式說一句我回來了，然後伯爵在床上笑著叫她快去，結果咕噠子在離開前一刻覺得伯爵會不出聲地溜掉，所以又跑到床邊偷吻他一下，低聲說著要他泡好咖啡等她回來，最後伯爵在御主房間裡自言自語地調侃著，說他明明已經是一個大惡人，但他的御主比他更加惡劣。
> 
> o(*///▽///*)q往後的日子還請多多指教了。


End file.
